Lencería
by Emiita
Summary: –En serio, Lucy, cómprate ropa que no venga rota y te cubra. –Lucy se giró tan lentamente que casi pareció la niña del exorcista dándose la vuelta para blasfemar con estilo. –No está roto. Es un tanga, Natsu ¡un tanga!


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno. OoC. Me gusta hacerme reír a mí misma. Já, já y já. Yo no soy responsable de mis diálogos sin sentido entre personajes que no me pertenecen. De verdad.

**Nº palabras:** 1.383

**Resumen:** –En serio, Lucy, cómprate ropa que no venga rota y te cubra. –Lucy se giró tan lentamente que casi pareció la niña del exorcista dándose la vuelta para blasfemar con estilo. –No está roto. Es un tanga, Natsu ¡un tanga!

* * *

**Lencería.**

Muchas fueron las veces que Natsu vio la ropa interior de Lucy, sobre todo esa que se hacía llamar lencería sexy. Erza siempre se sonrojaba con solo mirarla. Natsu en cambio nunca le encontró la verdadera gracia a ese tipo de ropa, es decir, solo era ropa que se ponía debajo de otra ropa. No era para tanto.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que una cosa era ver la diminuta ropa de encaje sin forma alguna metida en un cajón o en las manos de Erza, en susodicho caso, y otra en el cuerpo de Lucy. Joder, ahora no sabía si le gustaba o no la lencería sexy de mujer -¿habría lencería sexy de hombre, de todos modos? Porque seguro que esa no le gustaba, aunque Juvia podría encontrarle algún uso en su queridísimo Gray_-sama_.-

– ¡Idiota, no me mires!

– ¿Por qué? Ya te vi desnuda ¿qué más da?

Lucy le lanzó un zapato. Objeto esquivado. La rubia se puso aún más roja, tratando de taparse el pecho con una mano -sin éxito. Las tetas de Lucy eran demasiado grandes en estos casos.- y con la otra las diminutas y transparentes bragas de encaje negro.

– ¡Natsu!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Te dije que no miraras!

–No soy sordo, te escuché.

–Pues voltéate. ¡Ahora!

– ¿Qué cambia eso? Ya te vi. Además, no es tan diferente de verte en bikini, solo que con más transparencias. De hecho, no entiendo por qué te compras ropa transparente ¿qué sentido tiene ponértela si no te cubre? Para eso sales desnuda.

Lucy le tiró un libro gordo y pesado, seguramente algún diccionario. Otro objeto contundente esquivado.

–Lucy, Natsu tiene razón. Es tu culpa por comprarte ese tipo de ropa. –añadió Happy.

– ¡Fueron ustedes los que entraron en mi casa!

–Sabias que íbamos a venir, no cerraste la ventana con pestillera.

–Sí lo hice.

–La cuestión no es cómo entramos, Lucy. –negó el gato, cambiando el tema. –Cada vez que venimos a verte te estás bañando o estás en toalla, parece que lo haces a propósito.

– ¡Es mi casa! ¡No me verían así si entraran por la puerta!

–Excusas. –Happy puso cara de perverso. –Te gussta.

– ¡Cállate, gato!

Lucy mando a volar a Happy de una patada lanzándolo por la ventana. Luego, al percatarse de que aun estaba vestida con la diminuta ropa se agachó, tapándose y cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Aún sigues ahí?

– ¿Si tanto te molesta que mire por qué no te cubres?

Lucy lo miró y pareció pensativa ante su pregunta. Luego muy despacio se incorporó y sin girarse fue retrocediendo. Natsu alzó las cejas.

– ¿Por qué vas como un cangrejo? ¿Prácticas para tu próximo cosplay? ¿Te vas a vestir de Cáncer o algo así?

– ¡Idiota!

Esta vez le lanzó una silla. Casi la esquivó. Pero la palabra clave aquí es _casi._

– ¡Mierda, Lucy!

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Lucy se acercó olvidando su lencería y se agachó a la altura de Natsu, revisando el golpe en su cabeza.

–Estoy bien, pero duele. –se quejó, enfurruñado.

–Es tu culpa por hacerme enojar. –infló las mejillas.

–Soy tu invitado, Luce. ~–canturreó. –Deberías de tratarme mejor.

–Natsu, entras en mi piso cuando te da la gana -por la ventana-, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser un invitado. –negó con la cabeza. –Perdona por lo de la silla.

–Perdonada, pero quiero comida deliciosa. –sonrió de medio lado.

Lucy bufó.

–Está bien. Cierra los ojos.

– ¿Uh? Todavía sigues con eso. –bostezó.

–Natsu. –le advirtió la rubia, con la vena hinchándose en su sien.

Natsu cerró los ojos de inmediato, pero la traicionó en el último minuto y los entreabrió.

–En serio, Lucy, cómprate ropa que no venga rota y te cubra.

Lucy se giró tan lentamente que casi pareció la niña del exorcista dándose la vuelta para blasfemar con estilo.

–Tú me viste.

–Te veo desde hace un rato, Lucy. –contestó con simpleza, no notando el enojo de la chica.

–Tú lo viste.

– ¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿Tu trasero? –rió, despreocupado. –Sí, bueno, no es como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

–Natsu.

– ¿Qué Lucy?

– ¡Eres un idiota!

Lucy procedió esta vez a lanzarle todo lo que encontró a su paso y cuando se le acabaron los objetos, directamente se lanzó ella misma sobre él, golpeándolo. Natsu solo se protegió la cabeza y se dejó hacer, porque si bien podía detener a Lucy, la chica daba miedo cuando le daba sus ataques neuróticos de la niña del exorcista.

Una vez terminó se levantó y con toda la dignidad que puede tener una mujer vestida con lencería negra semi transparente y el culo por fuera, se fue a su habitación, cerrando con un portazo.

Natsu se quedó allí, en el suelo, mirando el espacio que Lucy había dejado, riéndose solo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Happy entrando por la ventana, aún mareado por el paseo.

–Nada. –sonrió.

No fue hasta media hora después que la rubia salió, perfectamente vestida con su pijama rosa abrochado hasta el cuello, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele, ignorándolo.

–Lucy, quiero mi cena~. –canturreó Happy.

–Prepáratela tú o dile al idiota de Natsu que te la haga. –giró el rostro, Lucy, ofendida.

Happy dejó de volar, cayendo al sillón, deprimido.

– ¿Lucy? –la llamó el matadragones.

– ¿Ahora qué quieres?

– ¿Por qué usas cosas rotas?

La chica chirrió los dientes y soltó un bufido.

–No está roto. Es un tanga, Natsu ¡un tanga! Una prenda de vestir ¿de acuerdo? Se supone que es así. –respondió atragantándose.

Natsu asintió.

–Lucy.

– ¿Qué? –contestó, hosca.

– ¿No te preocupa que se te vea el culo cuando te pones una falda?

–Uso bragas cuando me pongo faldas, idiota. –contestó abochornada, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Por qué están hablando de ropa interior? –interrumpió Happy.

– ¿Por qué mierda hablamos sobre mi ropa interior? –preguntó Lucy, recién dándose cuenta.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Para qué te pones lencería sexy si no tienes novio?

– ¿Quién dijo que es sexy y que solo se usa cuando tienes novio?

–Mirajane nos explicó a Erza y a mi -y a Gray, pero él realmente no estaba interesado en eso- que las chicas usan ropas íntimas más provocativas de encajes y transparencias cuando tienen novio o quieren gustarle a un chico. –recitó.

–Lucy no tiene novio, sus técnicas de seducción son un desastre. –meneó la cabeza Happy, con una risa maliciosa.

–Calla, gato entrometido. –lo reprendió, sonrojándose.

Happy esta vez fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para cerrar la boca.

– ¿Lucy?

–Me gusta ¿vale? Me hace sentir femenina. –respondió ceñuda, girando el rostro, no devolviéndole la mirada a Natsu. Estaba avergonzada.

Durante un par de segundos los tres estuvieron en silencio.

–Lucy

– ¿Si, Natsu? –suspiró, agotada mentalmente.

– ¿Tienes más tangas de esos?

– ¿Por qué haces esa clase de preguntas? –estalló, indignada. –¡No puedes hacerle esas preguntas a una chica!

– ¿Tienes? –insistió, ignorando su reprimenda.

–Sí. –bufó.

Natsu asintió para sí mismo, como si el tema a tratar no fue nada personal ni vergonzoso, como si fuera normal que dos amigos hablaran con tanta naturalidad sobre la ropa interior del otro.

–Es más atractivo que verte desnuda. Estás mejorando tus técnicas de seducción. –le dijo con simpleza. –Pero si vas a ponerte ese tipo de ropa, debes hacer más ejercicio, se te están poniendo fofas las carnes, Lucy. – y ahí la mató. – ¡Bueeeeno! ¡Vamos a cenar!

Natsu se levantó del sillón dejando a Lucy allí, desconcertada, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de tomarse eso? Mierda, ahora cada vez que usara lencería no se sentiría tranquila teniendo a ese idiota matadragones a su lado. Joder, una imagen de Natsu levantándole la falda para comprobar si llevaba o no tanga y luego burlándose de su trasero fofo le estalló en el cerebro, provocándole una apoplejía. Ese imbécil.

–Te gussssta.

– ¡Cállate, gato! ¡No hagas eso con la lengua!–gritó sonrojada y espantada.

Natsu, desde la cocina, se echó a reír.

Sí, la lencería sexy tenía su encanto, siempre que Lucy la llevara puesta. Además, Lucy no tenía arte para seducir, era rara y había subido de peso, pero una cosa estaba clara, no tenía el culo fofo -solo quería molestarla. Lucy ponía caras raras cuando la molestaba-, y le quedaba condenadamente bien ese tanga o como mierda se llamara -mientras no las usara cuando llevaba faldas todo iría bien.-

* * *

_Juro solemnemente que no me drogué/fumé y luego dije "voy a escribir una pajada mental con Natsu y Lucy" Nah. Simplemente tenía deseos de NaLu y el polvo de hada hizo el resto (? LOL_

_En realidad, no entiendo por qué solo me salen estupideces cuando trato de escribir algo de Fairy Tail... ¿Ves Mavis, yo debería de ser maga de Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me castigas a vivir como una cutre muggle? LOL _

_En fin, ya vuelvo...xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
